My Jolly Sailor Bold
by Dajypop
Summary: Ron Weasley was a weary traveller sailing the seas in hopes of landing a permanent job on The Wailing Siren. What he never expected was to find one of his own.


**Title:** My Jolly Sailor Bold  
**Author:** Daisy  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Setting:** Ocean off the coast of Norway  
**Pairing:** Ron Weasley/Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape/Lucius Malfoy, Harry Potter/Hermione Granger, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Humor/Angst  
**Rating:** M  
**Chapters:** 1/17  
**Word Count:**  
**Type of Work:** Chapter Story  
**Status:** Incomplete  
**Warnings:** AU - Modern, AU - Merman, AU - Non-Wizard, Human X Merman, Mythology, Lemon, Yaoi/Gay/Slash, Hetero, Angst, Gore, Depictions of Violence, Dub-con, Possibly butchered Mermish  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. ^^  
**Summary:** Ron Weasley was a weary traveller sailing the seas in hopes of landing a permanent job on The Wailing Siren. What he never expected was to find one of his own.

**AN:** So… I wanted to write some Harry Potter slash, and was inspired by some music. ouo What was originally going to be a one-shot turned into a seventeen chapter story… Whoops. This also has sparked a companion fic, which I will be posting after I plot it out (either to the end or at least half-way), which will be titled But I'm Yours, and will be Oliver Wood/Marcus Flint. ^^ Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this story, I put a lot of thought into it and I'm really excited for it!

**Chapter One: In All My Dreams I Drown******

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Putting off one's chores on a hot day seemed to be a common thread between all the men working on The Wailing Siren, save for the captain. Severus Snape was never above barking orders and demanding they be done as soon as possible, even if everyone else on the ship seemed willing to lounge in the sunlight and bask in the rare summer breezes. Salt and seawater filled the air, the scent catching everyone's nostrils and pointing their paths through their lazy day, which only lasted as long as the short wick of Severus' temper. He'd gone so far as to interrupt a rather intimate moment between his First Mate, Sirius Black, and what seemed to be far more than just a 'best friend', Remus Lupin. Of course, this sent a beet red Brit to the crow's nest to scout, and the darker hair male off with a grin and a promise of more to come, down to the kitchens.

While the day had been passed in a lazy haze, now that night had set over the world, one Ron Weasley found himself mopping the deck with a tune on his lips. The slow sloshing of the mop in the soapy water added to his melody as he closed his eyes, dancing along the deck he'd nearly memorized since boarding in London. He'd been taken in as a hired hand, more or less, and was hoping to gain permanent work from this particular ship. Though, he had to admit, the work was hard, and he was already so tired, it didn't help. Blinking suddenly, he turned his eyes on what he swore was a shock of white gold just off the bow, and quickly strode in three or four wide steps to the railing. Peeking over, he saw little more than the shimmer of green scales disappearing into the murky blue depths. More than likely it was just another fish, and he shook his head, certain that that shock of hair he'd seen was his imagination playing games. After the deck was done, he'd go down and get some sleep, because he couldn't handle much more of that.

With work behind him and a fleeting thought of mermaid tales in his head, the redhead made his way below the ship's main deck, heading for his hammock at a slow, leisurely pace. With a languorous stretch, he yawned a bit and held his arms up high, waiting until the thick pop left him feeling dizzy and sated. Climbing into his bed, he closed his eyes and in minutes he was lost to the depths of sleep.

The ship rocking gently on the sea soon turned to violent thrashing as the winds picked up, lightning snaking across the sky, ripping open the dark, puffy clouds as torrents of rain slashed at the spiking waves. Nobody else seemed to be aboard when Ron shot up at a particularly loud crash of thunder, heart pounding and breath coming in shallow pants. A sudden jerk of the ship had him tumbling out of his hammock, stumbling to his feet and looking around wild-eyed, eyes washing over the dark room. Water pooled around his feet, and he was quick to pound up the stairs to the deck to see what was happening.

The sky was a sickening green, the water tumultuous and dark as it slapped the poor boat with all of its power. Tossed about like a ragdoll, pale hands gripped the railing as he stared down into the abyss, terror seizing him and his heart thudding so hard he felt it would burst from his chest. Pulling soaked ginger hair from his face, he looked up just in time to see a monster of a wave crash over him, snatching him up off the deck and dragging him into the depths below. Hands seemed to stroke and caress his body, at first, before tugging, insistent, dragging him deeper no matter how hard he fought. And then the song began, melodious and slow, soft and haunting and so very calming that his body halted all fight and simply sunk deeper.

Suddenly, as if appearing from nothing, a pale beauty with shocking stormy blue eyes appeared in front of him, a song on his lips as he held out a thin, wiry hand. Reaching a larger, meatier one out to grip it, he was pulled forward as though he weighed nothing, hidden strength in that thin arm as he found himself with full lips pressed to his own. A questing tongue pried open his willing mouth and suddenly, for a second, he could breathe, the other sharing oxygen for him before pulling away with a wicked grin.

Shooting downwards, with the other clung tightly to his chest, a powerful tail pushed them impossibly deep, past crags and cracks in rock until his back was scraping painfully against the narrowing chasm. A sharp, jutting rock caught his back, and he was only pushed deeper onto it, with one last poisonous kiss as his air escaped him, blood permeating the dark water around him.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN: **Alright! So, I know this isn't on my to-do list, but it really needed to be written for some reason. I blame the music I've been listening to. xD Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
